Zero Requiem Repo Style
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: A songfic story with the last episode of Code Geass. I saw the last 3 songs from Repo The Genetic Opera fit so well with the how Code Geass ended and decided to make it into a fanfic. So here it is! The Zero Requiem Repo Style!
1. Let The Monster Rise

His footsteps where heavy as Lelouch entered the room walking toward his sister Nunnally who sat at the other end of the room. She knew he was there, and what he had come for. He wanted to take the Damocles Key from her. But she wasn't going to give it up to him without a fight.

"It's you, isn't it big brother?" she asked.

"It is." he replied as he continued to walk foward to her.

"The reason you're here must be this...Did you come for the Damocles Key." she said holding up the key.

"Yes. It's dangerous. Dangerous to you." Lelouch replied.

"Then that's why...why I won't close my eyes to things any longer!" Nunnally proclaimed.

Suddenly her lovely purple eyes opened as she looked over at Lelouch who gasped in shock from this.

"She's broken father's geass! With her own will!" he thought to himself.

"Now Lelouch...will you, use your geass on me as well?" she asked.

"This is the first time in eight years I've seen your face. The face of a brother and a murder." she added.

This left a horrible pain in Lelouch's heart hearing his own sister calling him a murder.

"And I wear the same face as well, don't I Lelouch?"

"Then, it's been you firing up the F.L.E.I.J.A.S up until now?"

"Yes. I wanted to stop it all. Just stop you. I would of done what ever I had to. Even if it ment killing my big brother! That's why allow you to have control of the F.L.E.I.J.A.S. Why I can't hand this key to you, and I wouldn't even if you...used your geass on me!"

Lelouch's fist tightened. As he looked at his sister.

"Use geass on Nunnally...It's true. Time after time I've wanted to use it on her. At the very least I wanted to use it on her to cure her blindness. The power of the key. But Nunnally was the reason for everything I have done. So I could never use geass's of absolute submission her. But now...no I can't...If I resort to twisting my own sister's will, then i'm..." he though to himself.

"Nunnally...if only you'd..." he growled tightening his fist.

_**"Didn't I tell you not to go out? Didn't I?"**_ he muttered seeing the fear in Nunnally's eyes stabbed at him as she shuttered.

_**"You did. You did." **_Nunnally softly replied.

_**"Didn't I say the world was crule..didn't I?" **_He growled clenching his teeth in frustration and anger.

_**"You did. You did." **_she replied again holding the key more to her chest.

_**"Then tell me how this happened, what I did wrong. Tell me why! Can't we just go home Nunna, and forget this dreadful night!?" **_Lelouch quickly turned his head away from her as all the anger inside left him and then weariness took over him.

_**"Didn't you say that you were different, didn't you?" **_She said in an accusing tone making Lelouch wince. His heart felt like it broke in two.

_**"I am. I am." **_He looked at his sister with a deep pain in his eyes.

_**"Say you aren't that person. Say it!" **_Nunnally's eyes narrowed her stares like daggers.

_**"I am! I am!" **_Lelouch cried out. He was completely ashamed. He was Zero this whole time and he would of done everything and anything to give his sister the perfect peaceful world. But keeping this secret behind her back..he wanted to protect her from the horrid truth her brother was a muderer.

_**"Then tell me how to act, Lelou, what to say, Lelou, tell me why! All you've told me, every word, is a lie!" **_Nunnally yelled.

Lelouch winced his eyes widened he felt like he wanted to cry. His eyes stung with tears but he held them back. He collapsed onto his knees infront of her. His body was shaking violently he had never seen his sister so angry like she was now.

_**"Didn't you say that you'd protect me? Didn't you?" **_Nunnally continued to yell at him.

_**"I tried! I tried!" **_Lelouch cried out tears now starting to fall from his eyes.

_**"Is that how'd you'd help me? Is it?" **_She asked sternly.

_**"I tried! I tried!" **_He yelled back at her.

"_**Don't help me anymore, brother, You are dead, brother, in my eyes. Someone has replaced you, Lelouch, I hate you, go and die!"**_ Nunnally shouted her voice full of rage tears now streaming down her cheeks too.

"_**Didn't I build a house, a home, didn't I?" **_He mummered as Zero remerged from the darkness.

"_**Didn't I raise her all alone, didn't I?" **_He asked himself standing again remembering how he raised Nunnally.

"_**Then Schinzel took her from me, stole my Nunna, he's to blame. Have I failed my sister? Then let the brother die!" **_He felt his heart burn with the flames of ultimate hatred for his brother who had taken his sister and turned her against him. His eyes glowed, he used the geass on Nunnally.

"_**And let the monster rise~!" **_He cried out walking over to Nunnally and taking the Damocles Key kneeled before her. She handed it to her after trying to struggle to fight the geass but couldn't it took full control.

"Nunnally you've grown up following your own thoughts without help from others. Which means I am now free to follow the path I must take to my destiny. I thank you. I love you...little sister." he stood up.

Blinking Nunnally snapped out of the geass seeing Lelouch now had the key in his hand she looked at her hands then to him angrily.

"You used your geass on me didn't you!?!"

Saying not a word Lelouch turned and walked away from her.

"Come back!" Nunnally called out rolling after him in her wheelchair.

Lelouch continued to walk as he headed down the stairs in which the front of Nunnally's chair fell onto. She couldn't go any further.

"Stop Lelouch! Wait!" she called out reaching to him. She cried out as she fell foward onto her stomach on the stairs.

This caused Lelouch to stop and slightly look back at his sister.

She looked up him.

"You've become a demon Lelouch! Despicable! Cowardly! How can you?! How can you be so cruel!?!" she cried out as he walked away again and left the room leaving his paralyzed sister laying on the stairs crying.


	2. I Didn't Know I Love You So Much

_**2 months later...The Imperial Colony Of Japan...**_

Everyone gathered around quietly upon the streets. Down the streets came the float lead by knighmares...the one carrying the Emperor of Japan, Lelouch Vi Britannia on his royal throne. This was being broadcasted all over.

"And now, just coming into view, is the 99th and sole Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, his majesty Lelouch Vi Britannia. Our Emperor also carries the distinction of being CEO of the Black Knights. As well of the current chairman of the UFN Supreme Council." The news caster announced.

"And look at this too...those who foolishly opposed Emperor Lelouch are being transported to the execution grounds."

On two floats were rows of people who were locked up, alot of them being the Black Knights that were once his allies.

"During the latest great war the capital pen dragon was destroyed and countless soldiers sacrificed their lives. Among them...Sir Suzaku Kururugi the knight of Zero."

At the graveyard Suzaku's cat Arthur sat infront of his grave staring at it sadly.

On the bottom of the float where Lelouch was sat Nunnally, with her hung down sadly, her eyes closed, her hands folded infront of her. Her legs were shacked by a iron that held the chain connected to it.

"Now that the EU has gratified the united federation of nations charter. The Emperor has allowed us to complete the grand task of unifying the world. Glory to his majesty Lelouch. All hail Britannia! All hail Lelouch!"

Among the crowds of people some people grumbled.

"Glory my ass..." one guy mumbled.

"This just is just a dictatorship! Anyone who disobeys him gets killed!" another guy said.

"Shhhh! If they wrong people hear you, they'll kill your entire family!" a woman said sacredly.

Rivalz was among the crowed looked out at Lelouch sadly.

"Lelouch...is this what you wanted, what you set out to do? To control the world, to control every person in it?" he said to himself. He couldn't believe his once good friend was now the Emperor before him.

Suddenly the knightmares stopped and people gasped at what they saw next. Not to far away stood a familiar tall masked robbed figure.

"What is that?!" Some asked.

"Zero!?!" Rivalz gasped.

Nunnally looked up.

"Zero?!" she softly whispered her eyes widened.

"That's him?! But Lelouch is over there!" Kallen said confusedly looking over at him.

Lelouch looked wide eyed over at Zero.

"Was that it!? Is that was Lelouch and Suzaku had to do!?" Kallen asked herself as she quickly looked back at Zero who started to run towards them quickly.

The knightmares started to shoot at him but Zero moved and dodged every single shot they made at him. He quickly made his move jumping on and over the knightmares.

"Cease fire!" Jeremiah ordered. "I'll take care of this interloper!" he said jumping down with the blade from his arm withdrawn.

He ran towards Zero ready to attack but Zero jumped up and landed on Jeremiah's shoulder jumping back up into the air causing him to fall foward.

"Onward masked knight.." he said with a smirk.

He landed behind Schinzel, then in front of Nunnally causing her to gasp a bit in shock, but then up again now where he was suppose to be, infront of Lelouch.

"Inputted fool!" Lelouch shouted getting up grabbing his gun about ready to shoot.

Quickly withdrawing his sword Zero knocked the gun from Lelouch's hand causing it to go flying into the air. Using both his hands he got ready to the deed he was to do. Lelouch smirked.

~*~Flashback~*~

Suzaku and Lelouch were alone in a big dark throne room as they discussed on what was to happened now.

"Suzaku you have to kill me. You must promise."

"Your going through with this no matter what?" he asked.

"As planned. The hated of the whole world is now focused directly upon me. And now the only thing that remains is to get rid of me, and finally break the cycle of hatred."

Lelouch held out Zero's mask to Suzaku. He looked at it.

"The legend of Zero is in debt, it lives within the hearts of the Black Knights. Schinzel will serve Zero also. With this the world will gather not for an exchange of force, but for an exchange of open dialog around one table. Mankind will be able to move foward into the future."

Suzaku took the helmet and stared at for a moment.

"And that..." he began.

"Yes..." Lelouch replied.

"...is the Zero Requiem..."

~*~End of flashback~*~

Suzaku pulled back readying himself to kill the emperor. Nunnally down below watched eyes widened in fear. Kallen cried out in fear.

"We both realized it back in C's world, we knew how humity was longing for the future."

Lelouch laughed.

"Hey Suzaku, geass powers is similar do a wish don't you think?" he asked.

Rivalz cried out Lelouch's name from where he stood.

Milly stood up quickly rushing over to see what was going on.

"It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own."

"A wish? No.."

"Yes. And I am going to grant a wish called geass to all the people everywhere, for the future of the entire world."

Some people cried out and others turned away from the sight. C2 in the meantime was in a church praying to herself as she silently shed a tear.

"The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed."

Suzaku moved foward with the sword.

"Suzaku, your going to be a hero now. The messiah who save the world from Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, the enemy of the world, as Zero."

With that said Zero drove the sword all the way into Lelouch causing him to gasp.

Everyone was silent as the watched.

Under the mask Suzaku's emerald green eyes filled with tears as they down his cheeks.

"Lelouch..." he whispered.

"The punishment for what you have done shall be this then.." Lelouch whispered resting his head against Zero's shoulder as he fell foward.

"You will live on. Always wearing that mask serving as knight for justice and truth." lifting up his hand covered in his blood he placed it on the side of the mask. "You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world, for eternity..."

"This geass...I do solemnly accept." he said through his tears pulling out the sword from Lelouch.

Lelouch stumbled foward before falling over and slid down the float leaving a trail of blood as he did so and lading right infront of Nunnally her eyes wide in fear.

"Lelouch.." she softly called out to him. "Are you...?"

Saying nothing he layed there.

Nunnally gasped and reached to take hold of his bloodstained hand. But when she did she could see everything that had happened. Her eyes widened more.

"You mean...everything you've done, until now..."

Lifting up his hand she nuzzled into it starting to cry.

"Oh big brother...I love you!" she cried.

"Yes...I..." he whispered.

_**"Lelou be still, there is nothing you need say, it can wait." **_She said softly.

The pain was blinding to her. Lelouch could barely speak, but there his sister was looking at him with her beautiful light purple eyes in concern.

_**"Nunna our mother's calling me..." **_He said forcing himself to speak wither his body wanted him to or not.

Nunnally started to cry a bit more as she held tighter to his hand.

_**"Sometimes I wanted to cry, when the people on TV were not quite the way we were. Somehow I guess I just knew. **_she lightly stroked his hair lovingly with her other hand.

_**"But I didn't know I love you so much, I didn't know I love you so much, I didn't know I love you so much, but I do." **_

Lelouch gasped out again softly he was losing alot of blood and getting weaker by the minute.

_**"Sometimes I'd stay up all night, wishing to god, that I was the one who died, but sometimes there's not enough time.." **_he almost hesitated to say it but he felt that he needed to and it would be his last chance to do so.

_**"But I didn't know I love you so much, I didn't know I love you so much, I didn't know I love you so much but I do." **_He said lifting his hand to lightly stroke away the tears that were now falling more freely down Nunnally's cheeks.

_**"I didn't know I love you so much." **_ Nunnally cried.

_**"I didn't know I love you so much." **_Lelouch weakly replied.

_**"I didn't know I love you so much but I do." **_they both said to each other.

_**"Nunna go..." **_he whispered in an almost inaudible tone.

_**"Lelou I will not leave you here you will live." **_Nunnally said now sobbing even more.

_**"But you've already saved me dear. Now go and change the world for me." **_he told her his hand starting to slip from her cheek. His eyes starting to close his vison was getting more and more blurry as darkness set in on him.

She shook her head slightly, but he knew that she would do what he told her. She finally had the chance to go out in the world. That is what Lelouch wanted...he wanted to see Nunnally be in a world of peace, not war and violence.

_**"And we will always have each other, in our time of need." **_

_**"Lelou your the world to me."**_

_**"Nunna your the world to me." **_they said together one last time.

"Nunna.." he whispered one last time before his eyes closed and his body went completely limp and the last bit of his life drained from his body and he was engulfed in the dark. But he died smiling knowing that his sister could live on a peaceful life.


	3. Nunnally's Emancipation

Looking up Nunnally gasped as she looked up at Lelouch tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"You can't leave me! You can't leave, open your big brother! Please! BIG BROTHER~!" Nunnally shouted through her tears laying her head against his chest.

Zero swung his sword forward as the blood of Lelouch splattered to the ground.

The Black Knights and the other prisoners were all in dead shock. Especially Kallen for one.

"Lelouch the demon is dead! Free his prisioners!" Cornellia called out.

Everyone from inside the buliding quickly rushed out to go and help the others crying out happily now that the Emperor was dead and gone.

Jeremiah quickly smirked then picked up the phone.

"This isn't good. Everyone retreat!" he commanded.

Zero from still where he stood watched.

"Is that...who I think it is?" one of the prisoners asked.

"It's Zero. It's him. It's Zero." Kallen said starting to cry.

"It's unfair...all I wanted and ever needed to be happy was to be with you." Nunnally sobbed grabing hold of her brother's blood stained robe.

"How could I ever look foward to the future without you."

Laying her head back against her brother Nunnally began to sob heartwrenching cries uncontrollably against her brother's lifeless body. Her tears pouring heavily down her cheeks. Her body trembled as she clung to him for dear life.

The people around them started chanting.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" the cried.

Suzaku looked down upon his childhood friends under the mask his eyes were still filled with tears.

"Forgive me...Nunnally." he whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."

After crying for a long time Nunnally finally had no more tears to cry. She slowly let go of her brother looking at him one last time.

_**"Years...it's been so many years. Resenting the years, and my herity." **_She lightly stroked his bangs back.

_**"Oh I have hated and loved you. I have hidden behind you. But I finally see. You are mistaken for destiny, but the truth is my legacy, it's not up to my genes." **_she let go of Lelouch's hand and placed her hands against her chest.

_**"True, through the imprint is deep in me. It will always be up to me, up to me." **_She looked out to everyone and smiled softly.

_**"Ooooohh free at last...Ooooh Ooohhhh Ooohhh oooh free at laaaaassst~!" **_Nunnally cried out everyone again cheered. She was right they were free at last no more cruel emperor to control them.

It has been a few months since the death of Emperor Lelouch. Nunnally since then has been through an on and off state of depression from the loss of her brother. But probally not as much as it was for Suzaku. It hurt him most of all. It tore at his heart almost every single day, and every time he looked at Nunnally he felt so bad about it. But he became Nunnally's protector and guardian still as Zero and she became the Emeporess of Britannia.

She would change the world for the better so that everyone could live their lives again and she did. Oogi and Viletta got married and had their child. Jeremiah worked in the orange fields. So he lived up to his nickname Orange-kun. Milly continued to work as a news caster and Kallen went off the college along with the others and she lived with her mother again. Months past and everyone was happy again going on with their lives as if nothing with Lelouch had ever happened. Though some people still remember and think about him often.


End file.
